DESCRIPTION: This is an renewal application for a physician scientist training program at the University of California San Diego, currently in its eighth year. The application was submitted for review at the June 1994 meeting of the Biological and Clinical Aging Review Committee B but was deferred pending receipt of further information from the program director. Many of the concerns of the committee related to an absence of a focus on aging and failure of integration with clinical geriatrics, two issues raised at the previous review (March 92) and which did not appear to be addressed in the renewal application. The Director of the program was invited to respond to these concerns and his answers were supplied to the reviewers for the October meeting where the application was again considered. The following critique focusses, in part, on the response of the Director to those concerns.